


Sleep Away (I'll carry you)

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh), Squabblefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Crow comes home late to find his family asleep on the couch. Now to make sure they all get to their beds.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sleep Away (I'll carry you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_hayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_hayashi/gifts).



> It's your secret santa! After reading your prompt I knew pretty soon that I wanted to write something like this. I hope you like it!

Crow closed and locked the door quietly behind him. His last delivery took way longer than it was supposed to. All because one of the bridges was closed due to construction work. Combine that with some rain and you get a traffic jam that took him hours to get through. Normally, he might've risked lane splitting, but not with how wet the road was. He'd rather get home late than not at all.

He carefully peeled off his boots and hung up his wet jacket to dry. He grimaced at the feeling of his pants sticking to him. He couldn't wait to swap them for a nice pair of fluffy sweatpants. His footsteps sounded too loud to his own ears as he made his way to the bedroom. Flashing lights from the TV lit up part of the hallway. Crow had called ahead to tell them not to wait up, but apparently someone still decided to wait up for him. Probably Jack. He always insisted on staying up despite running around all day doing interviews and whatnot.

He glanced inside the living room and had to muffle a laugh. Apparently Jack wasn't the only one who tried to wait up - and failed.

All 3 of them were asleep on the couch. Jack sat in the middle, his head leaning at an angle that will cause him to complain all day tomorrow. Both Yugo and Vector laid on either side of him, using his thighs as pillows. The coffee table in front of them was a mess of empty wrappers and soda bottles. A peak at the looping DVD menu screen revealed it as one of the kids' favourite movies. Clearly they had a great night, even though he couldn't be a part of it.

Now, while he'd love to let them sleep like that, he knew it was only a matter of time before Yugo fell down. Or before Vector smacked somebody. Plus, he really didn't want Jack to spend his day off complaining about neck pain. So moving them was the only option really.

Crow turn off the TV and carefully shook Jack. Thankfully, it didn't take much to have those pretty purple eyes blink open.

Jack smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How late is it?"

"A bit after 1. Just came back."

Jack grunted as he rubbed his neck. "Workaholic."

"Says you. C'mon. I'll get the kinds into bed. Go get yourself into bed as well." Crow helped him move out from underneath the kids.

He kissed Crow's forehead. "Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Jack nodded and turned to leave. Walked right into the door frame, but went on as if nothing happened. Crow bit back another laugh. One down. Two more to go. He decided to pick up Yugo first, confident that Vector wouldn't fall off the couch as soon as he looked away.

Yugo's room was scattered with toy d-wheels and action figures of famous duelists. All split up into different gangs living out adventures. Crow carefully stepped over them. The arrangement of them was totally different to earlier that day. It even looked like two of the biggest rival gangs became one. Seemed like Yugo had quite an adventure today.

He laid Yugo down into his custom bed and tucked him in. It was made to look like Jack's Wheel of Fortune. Crow had long since accepted the fact that the Blackbird just couldn't compare with the sleek white paint job Yugo loved so much. But it was fine. Even if his boy was a little Whitebird, he'd still teach him how to fly one day.

Crow kissed his forehead before he left the room. Two down. One more to go.

Thankfully, Vector had indeed stayed in the same position. It made picking them up easy. This time they didn't even smack him in their sleep. Vector's room was both cleaner than Yugo's yet more chaotic. Vector didn't have just one steady obsession instead circling through a bunch. It made for quite the mismatch. Personally, Crow was just glad the floor didn't have any obstacles because his arms were getting tired. He won't be able to do this much longer.

He tucked in Vector just as he had Yugo. Only that Yugo was a much heavier sleeper.

Vector blinked sleepily. Their eyes didn't open far. "Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me." He softly stroked their forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Vector snuggled deeper into their blankets. "'Love you," they mumbled into their pillow.

"Love you too."

It didn't take long for Vector to fall back asleep. Crow carefully closed the door to their room behind him. Three down. Only himself left to go.

He went through his nightly ritual as fast as he could. It wasn't really that fast all things considered. Especially not changing clothes. His pants had started to dry, but that didn't mean it made it easier to remove them. It only felt disgusting. He fought with them for a few minutes before he declared himself as the victor. He hung them up as well.

When he finally walked into their bedroom it was quiet. A bit too quiet. He smiled.

"Thought I told you to go to sleep."

"You told me to go to bed," Jack corrected. "Now, come here. You took too long again."

Crow slipped underneath the covers. Strong arms wrapped around him as soon as he laid down. Jack curled around him like he never intended to let go again. Something Crow was happy to comply to.

"Well, in that case I'm sure you're happy to find out that both of them are getting too big for me to carry."

"They're still small though."

"Then you can be the one to do it."

Jack grimaced. Clearly his mind went back to all the times where he stepped onto toys or got smacked by Vector. "Do I have to?"

"Unless you suddenly want to be all responsible and send them to bed at a reasonable hour."

Jack grunted and buried his face in Crow's hair.

"That's what I thought."

"Good night," Jack said firmly.

Crow grinned. "Good night to you too."


End file.
